The View From Up Here: A Fred Weasley Story
by thenlearnedhowtofly
Summary: What does Fred see as he looks down on his family?


My name is Fred Weasley, I was killed in an explosion at Hogwarts school where I was fighting against dark forces, basically, I died to save the human race. I quite like that actually, makes me sound a bit like a hero. Well this is my story.

When I died I almost wanted to become a ghost, it felt weird not being able to be with George all the time, I mean come on we were Fred and George Weasley, Gred and Forge, it didn't work if there was only the one of us. But then I thought, one day George was going to die, and although the thought of the both of us haunting Malfoy was very tempting, I decided maybe it was time to let go. Besides George had so much to do, he still had Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to look after.

With you-know-who gone, I knew my family would be safe, besides I could watch them from what seemed like paradise, there were open stretches of beach and so many Veela's wearing bikinis it was like a dream come true. When I wanted I could look down to Earth and see how everything was going. I saw my ickle baby brother grow up and fall in love with Hermione, I wish I could have been there, I could have had so much fun taking the mick out of him for that one. I always regret the fact that I never had a chance to fall in love.

Watching George and Angelina was painful, she'd always been like a sister to the both of us, but now I can see that for both of us there was an underlying thing for her, left unsaid, I mean how awkward would that be? I was happy that he had found someone to spend all of his time with, but why Angelina? She was supposed to be mine. Did she ever like me or was she always hiding a deep affection for George she couldn't show because of me? All these questions kept running through my head, all of them to be left unanswered. When they got married it was a beautiful day, and of course mum was in tears in the front row, Angelina looked beautiful and of course George's shoelace was undone. When they had children it was weird, it didn't seem quite right. However I was extremely touched when they named their son Fred, and I remember Angelina crying and saying that she wished I was there. I found myself doing the same. Don't tell anyone that though, Fred Weasley does NOT cry.

Mum of course was over the moon when she found out about Harry and Ginny. I mean Harry Potter as a son-in law, that practically made her famous! Despite everything I'd ever said to her I loved Ginny to bits, and although I didn't want her all grown up and doing things I don't want to repeat with Harry, I was glad it was him. I knew he would look after her. I mean he was Harry Potter, she couldn't have been safer, and them kids, they were adorable. I wish I could have been an uncle, in a way I always was though, Albus especially always used to beg Harry to tell him of the story when Uncle Fred and Uncle George made a swamp in Hogwarts.

Percy made good in the end, I knew he would the moment I saw him at Hogwarts on my death day. He married a Muggle though, something that none of us expected and had two little kiddies. He ended up working at the Ministry again, after it had been sorted out it was quite a cool place to work, and eventually he became the Minister for Magic, it was strange though, he didn't seem to talk about it quite as much as he used to go on about being a Prefect, George didn't say anything about it, I have a feeling that if we'd both been there then he may have had something said about this. What with Ron being an Auror and Percy the Minister for Magic, we was no longer the poor family that Malfoy always used to taunt Ron about. We were doing alright for ourselves.

Everyone one of her children married with children except Charlie, who I'd always thought might swing the same way as Dumbledore, mum was happy, she didn't seem to mind Dad bringing home silly things like light switches and toilet flushes anymore. It was a quiet September afternoon when mum died, she just sorta drifted, and Dad didn't do anything to bring her back, sometimes you've just got to let the sleeping lie. I've seen her once up her since. She seemed happy to see me, it's strange though, she didn't recognise me at first, I suppose I don't really look like George any more, he's grown up where I haven't. I'd always looked exactly like him before.

Dad followed about half a year later, January I think, no one seems to care about dates or times up here, he had one last amazing Christmas though. The Burrow was filled with all his children and grandchildren, back from Hogwarts for Christmas. It was an amazing sight, everyone was laughing and drinking a little too much butter beer and eating far too much food, Fleur taking up the job of the amazing feast always put on at a Weasley Christmas, she did a good job though. It was so nice to see everyone happy. I haven't seen him since, I can only hope and imagine that he's off somewhere enjoying whatever he wishes with mum. I miss them both, but maybe one day I'll see them both again, maybe one day the whole family will be together again, who's to know?


End file.
